Institute Of Love And War
by Lollipop Freak
Summary: [Inspired by LadySpindle's Valentines drables] Ah, valantine's day.. What a day for some romance, uh? For some champions yes. For others... only the lovely troll spirit is in the air. WARNING: MM/FF pairings only. T-Rated for some...Spicy , sugestive and ambiguous language.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! Sorry for post it too late =/**

**Just enjoy the fail jokes, guys!**

**Also, All my thanks for LadySpindle and Riot Games. :)**

**ps: S2 Means heart emoticon, ok?**

**ps2: Some requests added!  
**

* * *

To: Vayne

From: Sejuani

I bet you can't ride bristle, Richie Rich.

* * *

To: Sejuani

From: Vayne

You're right, I can't.

But instead of him

*lowers the sunglasses*

I can _drive** you**..._

_Crazy. ;)_

* * *

To: Kayle

From: Quinn

My heightened senses will tremble

Everytime I look at you. S2

* * *

To: Quinn

From: Kayle

With this words of yours

You're making me feel a holy fervor…

So Behalf yourself.

* * *

To: Kayle

From: Quinn

Dunno if I could

Because as my mouth says

Justice takes wings

and my love for you

Does exactly the same.

* * *

To: Syndra

From: Karma

Someday you'll find the true path of power.

But until that day comes

Karma always catches up to you. S2

* * *

To: Karma

From: Syndra

Geez, Karma.

Don't you know I'm untouchable!?

SUCUMB AT MY POWER!

*freaks out*

* * *

To: Riven

From: Irelia

By the will of my blade

I was just lost

While Searching balance

I found you.

* * *

To: Irelia

From: Riven

I can't erase my past sins

But since the day I met you

I feel that I can let all my ghosts

Hit the roads.

* * *

To: Sivir

From: Ahri

So, you can barrier my rush.

But my charm...

Can you barrier it too?

I think no. *gigle*

* * *

To: Ahri

From: Sivir

I found that you're really... _Priceless._

* * *

To: Zyra

From: Elise

The itsy bitsy spider will climb up_ on you..._

...If you know what I mean. S2

* * *

To: Elise

From: Zyra

My vines pleases your **_spider_**lings_._

* * *

To: Poppy

From: Tristana

You**_ rocket_** my world y'know?

* * *

To: Tristana

From: Poppy

So, why didn't you lay down your weapon and c'mere?

* * *

To: Ahri

From: Leblanc

Trust me as _I thrust in you._ S2

* * *

To: Leblanc

From: Ahri

Be patient, Tricky fox.

* * *

To: Anivia

From: Valor

Y'See...My eyes isn't only in the sky all time.

* said in bird language*

* * *

To: Valor

From: Anivia

Let's _soar together_, then.

*replied in a Bird language*

* * *

To: Janna

From: Vayne

Shield me

And be the ace of my pentakill!

* * *

To: Vayne

From: Janna

I will shield you

Heal you

Even die for you

But for only $2.95 a minute, Darling. ;)

* * *

To: Diana

From: Leona

By the sun's power

I stunned you by now.

Just because your pretty silver eyes

Stunned me first. S2

* * *

To Leona

From: Diana

*stares Leona, flushing*

S-S-So..

Will you…

Be my lunar-tine?

My beloved Sunbeam.

* * *

To: Ashe

From: Katarina

You frozen me...By love.

* * *

To: Katarina

From: Ashe

Yes, I did.

With _all my pleasure_... *giggle*

* * *

To: Morgana

From: Evelynn

No need to bound me. I'm _all-ready _in love for you.

* * *

To: Evelynn

From: Morgana

Hm….Think I need.

Because y'know... Not _all angels_ are good.

* * *

To: Caitlyn

From: Vi

Vi stands for _addicted in you._

* * *

To: Vi

From: Caitlyn

Prepare yourself then

Because my _handcuffs_ is ready. ;)

* * *

To: Sivir

From: Cassiopeia

I know you found me beautiful, once.

* * *

To: Cassiopeia

From: Sivir

Yeah, _just once._

And we were drunk that day.

* * *

To: Sivir

From: Cassiopeia

:(

* * *

To: Syndra

From: Irelia

You got** _all my will._**

* * *

To: Irelia

From: Syndra

I won't control myself tonight, plaything. S2

* * *

To: Sona

From: Orianna

You're my perfect tempo.

* * *

To: Orianna

From: Sona

. . . . . */ / /*

*flushing so hard*

*Starts to play a lovely tic-tac melody*

* * *

To: Ahri

From: Nidalee

I love playing fox hunt.

* * *

To: Nidalee

From: Ahri

So... _**Shall we**_? S2

* * *

To: Riven

From: Lux

By the powers of light

Will punish ya tonight! *giggles*

* * *

To: Lux

From: Riven

Sigh...If there's no other way...

I'll give you some reasons to punish me. *evil smile*

* * *

To: Quinn

From: Fiora

It's too hard to find a worthy opponent.

If it weren't your almost fried bird squeaking around,

We could do a proper duel.

* * *

To: Fiora

From: Quinn

No cries, grand duelist.

The only pleasant thing I want to do with you

Is to make a** _proper duet._ ***wink*

* * *

To: Sivir

From: Miss Fortune

Bounty hunters gonna hunt tonight. S2

* * *

To: Miss Fortune

From: Sivir

Only if _you're _the reward.

* * *

To: Readers

From: Writer

That's All folks...For while :)

* * *

**Say... you got the jokes, don't you?**

**Don't be afraid about some crack ships, more will come V:**

**And as always, I'm up for some requests...**

**- warning, yuri/yaoi requests only -**

**I'll let LadySpindle have some fun with M/F requests :)**

**A/N: I ship ****Some champions so **hard! Like Cassiopeia/Ahri/MF x Sivir , Leblanc/Nida x Ahri, Diana x Leona or Fiora x Quinn...

**Then m****aybe some valentines cards would be a little bit out of character. ( ****Bcuz it was made by my point of view of their relationchips).**

**I tried so hard to make some ships viable... Sorry if I fail'd e_e**

**So, R&R!**

**Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, This time I'll present more...jackass cards than romantic ones...**

**Y'know… I can't just miss the fail jokes XD**

**The love spirit is there after all... As well the trolling spirit is.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

To: Blitzcrank

From: Viktor

Daddy is missing you e.e

* * *

To: Viktor

From: Blitzcrank

Ç_Ç *oil tears rolling*

* * *

To: Teemo

From: Kennen

Gotta catch _you_ all!

* * *

To: Kennen

From: Teemo

Try to find me first! *gigle*

* * *

To: Bread

From: Pantheon

Did I mention it's the _baking_ season?

* * *

To: Vladmir

From: Twisted Fate

Hmm… whatcha good lookin'. S2

* * *

To: Twisted Fate

From: Vladmir

Yeah. I know. * shining bright*

* * *

To: Pentakill Karthus

From: Hecarin

I demand a song.

Sing. Now.

* * *

To: Hecarin

From: Pentakill Karthus

Asssssssss you whissssssssh….

*preparing his guttural voice*

Damned Pony, Damned Pony.

Come get stuck with us…

I hate mug, I Hate sludge

What a yurck!

I won't get movin!

* * *

To: Lucian

From: Thresh

I got you wife

And you need to save her

So what's the problem?

Grab my lantern too!

* * *

To: Thresh

From: Lucian

Shit man, just fuck you!

* * *

To: Varus

From: Amumu

Where's your pants?

* * *

To: Amumu

From: Varus

Dunno, I guess...

* * *

To: Varus

From:

So lemme _dress _you, friend.

* * *

To: Amumu

From: Varus

*run away*

* * *

To: Twisted Fate

From: Graves

Many times passed

Many cards you played

But just one wish of yours I couldn't get

Why did you betray me? e_e

* * *

To: Graves

From: Twisted Fate

Tough luck, Malcolm friend.

It's Just because you touched my hat, pal.

And nobody touches the hat.

* * *

To: Alistar

From: Fizz

Hey grand bull, got milk?

* * *

To: Fizz

From: Alistar

For horns sake, not this joke again.

* * *

To: Brolaf

From: Trindamere

Because of you Bro,

My right arm is stronger than my left arm.

* * *

To: Trindamere

From: Brolaf

All thanks to Arm Wrestling trainin' Dude.

* * *

To: Nocturne

From: Graves

Who's in the dark?

YOU IN ! MWAHAHAHA!

* * *

To: Graves

From: Nocturne

You can show me the dark anytime

But I'll hear your pulse

Everytime.

* * *

To: Nocturne

From: Graves

O.o

* * *

To: Tristy

From: Rumble

Luv ya my Lethal Weapon *hug tight*

* * *

To: rumble

From: Tristy

*crying oil everywhere*

* * *

**Two shining stars for who got all the jokes! V:**

**and for those who's curious by the pony song, here it is:**

**watch?v=5AFna6R-rAo**

**Cya!**


End file.
